


Hands Down

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ron catches Draco with his hands down his pants.





	Hands Down

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron asked.

Draco turned around, hand shoved down his trousers, "It's none of your business, Weasel."

Ron raised his eyebrow, "Oh it's not is it? So there's no reason you're in here wanking when I'm the only other one in here?"

"I'm not wanking, you git," Draco glared.

Ron looked him up and down, "Right. Because no one who has their hand down their pants would possibly be wanking."

"I'm not wanking! What part of that don't you understand?"

"Fine, I'll humour you. If you're not wanking what are you doing?" Ron asked skeptically.

Draco winced and moved his hand again. A moment later he pulled his hand out, grasping a beetle. "This, Weasel, managed to find its way into my trousers. I was trying to remove it."


End file.
